walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Judith Grimes (Serial TV)
Judith Grimes - jedna z bohaterek występująca w serialu The Walking Dead. Córeczka Lori Grimes. Pierwsze dziecko, które przychodzi na świat po wybuchu apokalipsy. Nie ma pewności kto jest biologicznym ojcem dziewczynki, może to być mąż Lori - Rick lub przyjaciel rodziny - Shane Walsh, z którym Lori miała romans. Niezależnie od faktów Rick uważa Judith za swoją córkę ponieważ Lori była jego żoną. Matka dziewczynki umarła przy porodzie, więc w opiekę nad dzieckiem zaangażowana jest cała grupa. Po apokalipsie Judith Grimes jest drugim dzieckiem Lori, to pierwsze niemowlę którego narodziny przypadły na czas po Apokalipsie. Jako jedyna nie ma wspomnień o świecie bez okropności zombie, jej rodzice wyrazili nadzieję, że nie będzie żyła w ciągłym strachu, i zaakceptuje świat po Apokalipsie, ponieważ rzeczy które były wcześniej, już nie wrócą. Nie wiadomo, kto jest jej ojcem. Lori miała bardzo krótkie kontakty seksualne z Shane'em Walshem, najlepszym przyjacielem Ricka, podczas pobytu w obozie w Atlancie zanim dowiedziała się, że jej mąż tak naprawdę żyje. To powoduje, że Shane może być jej ojcem, chociaż nadal jest możliwe, że jest nim Rick. Rick wybacza Lori jej romans z Shane'em, ale zabrania zaprzeczać, że jest biologicznym ojcem Judith. Kocha swoje dziecko, okoliczności poczęcia są dla niego bez znaczenia. W Sezonie 4 Rick przyjął w stosunku do Judith ojcowską rolę. Nie została nazwana od razu po narodzeniu, dopiero kilka odcinków później Carl zaproponował imię "Judith", na cześć swojej nauczycielki z trzeciej klasy. Wcześniej nazywana była przez Daryla "Zawadiaką" (org. "Little Ass Kicker"). Sezon 2 "Cherokee Rose" W tym odcinku Lori wyjawia, że jest w ciąży. "Secrets" Judith zostaje wspomniana podczas rozmowy Lori i Dale'a o dziecku. Później jej matka informuje Ricka, że jest w ciąży. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Judith wspomina Rick, kiedy oznajmia Shane'owi, że Lori jest brzemienna. Następnie Shane i Lori konfrontują się na temat tego, czyje jest to dziecko. "Nebraska" Judith zostaje wspomniana przez Ricka, kiedy Lori mówi mu, że idzie poszukać Hershela. "Triggerfinger" O Judith jest mowa po raz kolejny, gdy Lori mówi Rickowi, że Shane jest niebezpieczny. Obawia się też, że może być ona jego córką. "18 Miles Out" Judith wspomniana jest przez Ricka kiedy mówi Shane'owi, że dziecko się urodzi, i będzie jego. Sezon 3 "Killer Within" Judith rodzi się dzięki cesarskiemu cięciu, które wykonała Maggie, chociaż Lori umiera z powodu utraty krwi. Judith po wyjęciu z ciała Lori milczała. Szybko jednak została obudzona przez serię kilku szybkich, delikatnych klapsów w plecy przez Maggie. Judith, Carl i Maggie wychodzą z więzienia. Rick widząc dziecko, ale bez Lori, zaczyna głośno płakać po stracie żony. "Say the Word" Dziecko okazuje się być dziewczynką. Daryl, Maggie i Glenn oferują udanie się po mleko, żeby Judith mogła przeżyć, ostatecznie po zapasy jedzie Daryl i Maggie, trafiają do świetlicy gdzie oprócz jedzenia znajdują także inne przydatne rzeczy, przeznaczone dla dzieci. Gdy wracają, Daryl karmi małą i prosi Carla o nazwanie jej. On proponuje imiona byłych towarzyszek. Daryl żartobliwie proponuje "Zawadiaka" i pyta niemowlę, czy podobałoby mu się. "Hounded" Rick po raz pierwszy uznaje ją za swoją córkę podczas rozmowy przez telefon. Gdy drugi raz rozmawia z grupą, bierze Judith na ręce. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Carl mówi Rickowi, że powinni nazwać dziecko, a także wspomina o przezwisku, które nadał jej Daryl, co Rick uznaje za zabawne. W końcu chłopiec decyduje się na „Judith”, na cześć swojej nauczycielki z 3 klasy, Judith Mueller. "The Suicide King" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "Home" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "I Ain't a Judas" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "This Sorrowful Life" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "Welcome to the Tombs" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' Sezon 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "Infected" Grupa stara się izolować ją od reszty, by nie została zarażona chorobą. "Isolation" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "Too Far Gone" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "Inmates" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "The Grove" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "A" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' Sezon 5 "No Sanctuary" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "Strangers" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' "Four Walls and a Roof" *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' Zabite ofiary * brak Ciekawostki * Jeżeli ojcem Judith rzeczywiście jest Shane Walsh, to dziewczynka jest sierotą (jej matka umarła podczas porodu w 3 sezonie, a Shane został zabity pod koniec 2 sezonu przez Ricka). * Judith ma imię po byłej nauczycielce Carla ze szkoły. en:Judith Grimes (TV Series) de:Baby Grimes es:Judith Grimes ru:Джудит Граймс (телесериал) fr:Judith Grimes (Série TV) pt-br:Judith Grimes (TV) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Kobiety